Death has No Name
Death has No Name is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 47th case of the game. It is the fifth case set in Juniper Beach. Plot Upon hearing of a scream, Mandy and the player tracked to the Cantwell Grand Hotel, where Nightshade lodged. There, they went to the market where the scream coming from and found the dead body of air marshal Rayner without any trace of wounds. The five people were labelled as suspects: Jane Slowey (hotel bartender), General Lipnitsky (institute director), Christopher Tsang (historian), Eric Roth (horror movies director), and Isla Stroup (junior investigator). While searching for evidences, Mandy and the player went to the garden maze and found a broken phone in which turned out to be Marshal Rayner's phone. She then saw the email that Nightshade sent to him, telling him that he's next before Nightshade jumps in and attacks Mandy. Soon, Velia heard Mandy's scream and rush at the player to shoot at Nightshade, cause to him to escape. Mid-investigation, the team heard wailing, which they traced to a doberman dog in the center of the hotel's garden maze. Later, a starstruck Bryon stalked horror films director Eric Roth to get him to sign his copy of his autograph. They then found enough evidence to arrest Eric for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Eric said that Nightshade blackmailed him into wanting to test if someone could really be frightened to death because he want to filming one of his characters to scream and die from fright as one of most realistic death scene in horror film ever made. He swapped the Air Marshal's medication for his weak heart for hallucinogenic drugs. He then putted a fake face mask on the dog and released him in the room. Because of the drugs, the Air Marshal thought he was seeing a dog with human face, and his resulting shriek of fright caused him to have a heart attack. Judge Westley sentenced him to life in prison without parole. During Fallen Angels, Rising Evils (5/6), Jason and the player found a Juniper Army Institute admissions ledger in the hotel bar. Per Bryon, it proved that some seemingly detainees were admitted for ridiculous reasons, such as "laziness" and "novel reading". However, institute director General Lipnitsky merely dismissed the claims. Shortly thereafter, junior investigator Isla Stroup reported hearing of bribes and security hacking in the institute. They searched the hotel bar again, and found someone's bribe money in exchange for having their brother admitted without examination. They talked to the General once again, who unsuccessfully tried making the piracy investigation a private matter. Meanwhile, Jane Slowey reported hearing ghostly sounds from the crime scene, which turned out to be coming from a phantom-seeking device made by Christopher Tsang. After all the events, Mandy said she and Velia were engaged after told them that Velia was pregnant and that they were to be married soon. Sheriff Griffin reported of hacking attack and the military security system was hacked, prompted the team resolved to return to Juniper Army Institute for further investigation of El Terror's security hacking and to unmask Nightshade's true identity. Summary Victim *'Air Marshal Rayner' Murder Weapon *'Fright' Killer *'Eric Roth' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect has watched Blue Inferno. *The suspect has freckles. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has chemistries knowledge. *The suspect has watched Blue Inferno. *The suspect drinks Bloody Mary. *The suspect has freckles. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has chemistries knowledge. *The suspect drinks Bloody Mary. *The suspect wears glasses. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has chemistries knowledge. *The suspect has watched Blue Inferno. *The suspect drinks Bloody Mary. *The suspect has freckles. *The suspect wears glasses. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has chemistries knowledge. *The suspect has watched Blue Inferno. *The suspect drinks Bloody Mary. *The suspect wears glasses. Killer's Profile *The killer has chemistries knowledge. *The killer has watched Blue Inferno. *The killer drinks Bloody Mary. *The killer has freckles. *The killer wears glasses. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Fallen Angels, Rising Evils (5/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in Juniper Beach Category:Copyrighted Images